


Weird Family Secrets

by taiyou_nii_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adolescent Sexuality, Bottom Sam, Codependency, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean is older Sam is younger, Dysfunctional Relationships, Filthy, He's kind of a bitch, M/M, Mentions of Lisa/Dean, Might be triggering for some people?, POV Outsider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Ben, Sam and Dean ruin Ben, Sammy is a spoiled brat in this one, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyou_nii_chan/pseuds/taiyou_nii_chan
Summary: Lisa just wanted a partner to support her while raising Ben. Ben just wanted a father figure. Dean just wants Sam to be happy and have every good thing he wishes for and deserves. Sam just wants Dean.AU where Dean and Lisa start living together, trying to be a family, although there are some things that don't fall quite in place.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Weird Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> While working on the latest chapter of my other fic, this idea suddenly popped into my mind and I had to write it before it was gone, so I managed to finish it. Please read the tags, since the themes on this one might be triggering for some people or not to the liking of everyone. Dean is 13 years older than Sam in this and Sam is underage. It's filthy and not really healthy. Also, Sam is not a cinnamon roll. I know canon Sam is almost a saint, but I wanted to explore a bitchy, possessive and a little darker version of him. Also, poor Ben has to deal with all of this, so... If you're okay with all that, please enjoy reading!

When Lisa had decided she wanted Dean Winchester to move in with her and Ben, she was hoping to start a family life with a partner that would help her to raise Ben. So of course she was okay with Dean’s only condition, which was to also bring in his only family member left, his little brother Sam.

She had met Sam a few times, even before officially dating Dean, during the time they were still getting to know each other after they met at a neighborhood gathering. Sam was a shy and quiet kid, but he was also outstandingly intelligent and good at studying. At that time, Sam was about 10 years old and they used to go pick him up at school. When Dean grabbed him and held him up on his arms, asking how his day went, he always leaned into Dean’s ear to whisper it only for him and show him his grades or accomplishments.

Sam hardly ever spoke to her, but Lisa had seen the sincere, adoring smile on Sam’s face he showed to Dean only, dimples on his cheeks and all, and there was no way she could think anything bad about the obviously introverted kid. They used to spend the afternoon at the park, the three of them together, since Sam never left Dean’s side, not even for a second. She understood, she had a kid too, still a baby at that time, but she also wished she could spend all the time with him. So it was only natural that the little time Dean had out of work, he’d want to spend it with Sam, and Sam wanted to be with him too. It was okay. It was normal.

At that time, 23 years old Dean had been struggling with different eventual jobs and with taking care of himself and Sam, but life finally smiled at him when Sam got a scholarship for a good school on another city, which would give them monetary support and offered them accommodation. They moved away and Lisa thought she wouldn’t see him again.

They came back to the city five years later. Sam had gotten another scholarship for high school and Dean had now a stable job as a mechanic at a respectable service shop in the city, and although he still didn’t have a place of his own, he was doing way better than before. After struggling with failed relationships and the hardships of raising Ben by herself, Lisa didn’t want to let the opportunity pass again and did her best to get back the only successful relationship she had had, even if it had been years ago.

Dean had seemed hesitant at first and Lisa wondered if he had someone else in his life now. The way he had acted when they met again… it seemed like that to her at the time, he had been reserved, wasn’t flirting back and although he had said it wasn’t the case, he totally looked like a comitted man. Maybe he had left someone back where he had been living? Maybe they were still trying to make it work or something like that. However, after a few weeks, he seemed to change his mind and decide to give it a try, and to her surprise things were going pretty well. It didn’t take long before she asked Dean to move in with her.

Of course that meant Sam was coming with him too and Lisa was okay with that. From what she remembered, Sam should be just about 4 years older than Ben, who was now a grown up kid, and would do him good to have something similar to a big brother.

However, 15 years old Sam wasn’t what she expected. Gone was the small, shy kid she had seen on Dean’s arms all those afternoons from years ago. Sam was now tall and skinny, his hair had grown and gotten darker, and although he had long bangs covering his forehead, she still could see the pretty features on his face, hazel eyes, pointy nose and pretty lips. That was probably a family trait, since she remember pretty well how Dean had always been a pretty boy. Now he was a handsome man, he had changed into mature and manly features and a very attractive scruff adorning his face, but he still had pretty eyelashes and gorgeous eyes. So it was only natural Sam was a pretty kid too.

Still, there was something different about Sam when she met him. Maybe it was his body language or how his oversized shirt showed a little of his shoulder, or maybe the way he was staring down at her, standing very close to Dean, but there was something that made Lisa feel a little uncomfortable. If Sam had been a girl, Lisa had the feeling she wouldn’t have let her come into her house or stand that close to the person that was now her partner…

Still, after a few tense moments, Sam finally smiled a little at her, those dimples still on his pretty rosy cheeks, and even though he was still quiet and introverted, he was polite and kindly answered to the small talk she was trying to make with him. He also greeted Ben, although he seemed completely indifferent, and she understood, they had just met. Ben also seemed a little intimidated by Sam’s quiet behavior and they didn’t interact much, but she hoped that would change with the passing days. They were both boys, just 4 years apart, it was normal they should come to like each other, right?

Since Dean was quick to get used to new surroundings and Sam seemed to be an expert on not bothering anyone, nor asking too much, they quickly settled into their new home and started blending with Lisa and Ben’s routine.

Both Sam and Ben spent most of their time at school or doing the things they liked. Ben went out to play soccer or see his friends, Sam stayed home to read or locked himself on his bedroom. They didn’t interact more than necessary. Dean also spent most of his time at work and Lisa too, but they spent the evenings together and Lisa was okay with feeling the support, with not being alone anymore.

At least it was like that the first few months, but as time went by, some things started bugging at her. First of all, she didn’t understand how Sam, teenager Sam, almost 16 Sam still enjoyed sitting on his big brother’s lap and sharing kisses and caresses with him as if he was still a toddler. It was as if he still felt like the little kid Dean picked up on his arms at the park and tried to keep all his attention to himself, whispering on his ear and giggling, blushing cheeks when he kissed his forehead or caressed his brunette locks.

Lisa understood they had grown up alone, just the two of them, it was only natural they would be close, closer than normal siblings. Hell, even she was also close to her sister. But there was something different in them. It made her uncomfortable.

One time she came back home to find Dean on the couch, watching TV and Sam sitting on his lap, sucking a red lollipop. He was dressed in one of those oversized shirts of his and shorts that barely covered his hips, a look Lisa knew wasn’t the usual for a teenager boy, but tried to not comment on it when she saw Sam walking around the house showing his long, pale legs whenever Dean was home. She could have let those things pass, but then Sam pulled the lollipop out of his red colored mouth and offered it to Dean. The older man opened his mouth and sucked on it too, his eyes never leaving Sam’s face, who was now biting his lip, and that was when Lisa felt her stomach twist in a mix of horrible feelings she couldn’t even tell apart at the moment.

She made her presence known and perfectly noticed the annoyed expression that crossed Sam’s face for a second. Dean came to greet her and tried to kiss her but she refused, she wouldn’t be able to stand tasting the artificial flavor of the lollipop on his mouth.

Later that night, Dean asked what was wrong and she tried to elaborate the best she could, saying Sam was too old for him to continue treating him like that, like a spoiled kid, she even mentioned not even Ben got treated like that, even when he was younger. Dean tried to explain Sam was a lonely kid and was used to him taking care of him, but Lisa had trouble accepting Dean’s reasons.

They argued for the first time, but in the end they came to agree Dean would try to start putting some distance between him and Sam, Lisa reassuring him that would be good for him, would help him be more independent and less introverted.

Sam didn’t agree at all of course, and as if he was now doing it out of spite, he would from time to time walk into them cuddling in the couch, interrupting their time together, and demand Dean’s attention back to only himself, sitting on his lap or resting his head there, hugging him and acting like a spoiled brat.

She thought about it a lot, thought about asking Dean to send Sam away, but she knew it was a little ridiculous and, more than that, she knew it would never happen, Dean would never do that. She also thought about breaking up with Dean, but when she thought about everything, excluding his strange twisted relationship with his little brother, Dean was a wonderful man, like none other she knew, like she would never find again. He was funny, good hearted and hardworking. He had been a great support to her and had done a great job as a father figure to Ben. She didn’t want to lose all of that for… for what? Jealousy? She didn’t even know how to call it, it was all _so weird._

She decided to put up with it. Two years had gone by very fast, one more year and Sam would have to go to college and maybe, maybe then he would break that toxic codependent relationship he had with his big brother. She could only hope and try to play blind and deaf to the things she saw and heard from time to time. Something on the back of her head though, wasn’t really optimistic about it, and she had to ignore it for her mental peace.

Ben had never wanted a big brother, he liked being an only child. He did want a dad though, so when his mom said Dean, that cool guy she was dating, would move in with them but would bring his little brother with him, Ben was torn between excited and annoyed.

Sam was intimidating. So tall and quiet, always acting as if he knew everything, always with a book and always looking at him with indifference. Ben felt uncomfortable next to him and tried to avoid him. Dean, on the other hand, was cool and funny, and very approachable, at least when Sam wasn’t around, because when he was, he acted as if Dean belonged to him only. It wasn’t fair and Ben didn’t understand why Sam would be jealous of Dean picking Ben up or putting him on his shoulders, he was too old for that already, wasn’t he? It wasn’t as if Dean could do that with him and he knew kids his age didn’t like it anymore. Still, whenever he was around, Sam did everything he could to try and keep Dean’s attention and head pats and caresses and smiles only to himself and it made Ben really frustrated, because he knew Dean wasn’t his dad, and he was Sam’s big brother, but he wanted to ask for attention too. Still, when Sam wasn’t around, Ben had fun with Dean and made the rest of the time tolerable.

Another thing that made Ben uncomfortable about Sam was how strangely _girly_ he was. His hair was long, bangs covering his eyes, his lips were pink and pretty, like his cheeks, and although he was very tall, his skinny figure combined with his oversized clothes and tiny shorts made him look delicate and feminine. He would sit in the strangest postures, long legs calling too much attention, or he would take naps on the couch, laying on his stomach, straddling a pillow with a bent leg and pale skin showing from where his shirt rolled up.

At first for Ben it was just a feeling of annoyance, but as years went by and Ben got to be 13, his body and his mind started changing, like his interests. He now paid more attention to the pretty clothes girls wore, to when their skirts lifted or to the pink on their lips and even when he didn’t really understand, he started talking about it with his friends and their comments and ideas started filling his mind. Therefore, whenever Ben came home to find Sam spread on the couch, tiny shorts, lifted shirts, skin showing everywhere, pink lips and rosy cheeks, he felt weirdly hypnotized. Sam was pretty and now he didn’t think about it with disgust or annoyance. It was a different feeling.

Some unexpected summer afternoon, Ben had to go back home from school earlier than usual. Their teacher for the last period was sick and the school didn’t find a replacement, so they sent them home early and since he knew Dean would be home, when he was asked if he wanted to call someone, he refused and walked back alone, their house was close anyway.

When he entered the house, he noticed it was silent. He had been expecting to find Dean on the couch or something. Had he gone out, perhaps?

But right when he was closing the door, he heard some muffled yelling upstairs, like two people arguing. Was Dean arguing with his mom again? They always tried to do it in secret so he wouldn’t hear them, but he was always curious about it, so he silently went up to eavesdrop. He wanted to know what they were saying, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t listen and he was a naturally curious child.

However, when he reached closer to the small studio they had upstairs, he noticed the other voice arguing with Dean wasn’t his mom’s. It was Sam’s. They weren’t yelling but they were totally arguing, Dean was saying harsh and severe words and Sam was answering back, something Ben never understood how he did, even if he was older, he was always afraid to talk back to his mom.

Then suddenly there was a sob, from Sam’s voice. Ben crouched down below the window that gave view to studio and tried to get closer, he was very curious now, they never argued like that in front of him or his mom. The moment the sobbing sound came out of Sam’s mouth, Dean’s voice immediately softened. He was now talking softly, in a sweet voice, and Ben managed to catch a few “Baby”s and “Sammy”s in the most loving tone he’d ever heard from Dean’s voice.

“C’mere, honey.” Dean said, and he heard slow footsteps and the creaking of a chair. He was very curious now so he tried to peek from below the wall into the studio, only raising himself enough to look over the window.

There they were. From where Ben was peaking, he could see their faces and torsos, down to their waist. The rest was covered by the wall. Dean was sitting on his office chair and Sam was standing in front of him, between his legs probably, because Dean was holding him close, arms around his waist. Sam had a pout, red cheeks and nose, and watery eyes. He had pressed his forehead against Dean’s while Dean mumbled sweet things in a low voice and brushed some loose strands of his messy hair out of his face. Still, Sam kept pouting, and shook his head in a negative gesture, as if he didn’t agree with whatever Dean was saying.

Something Ben never understood was how Sam could be older than him and still liked to be treated like such a child, with the hugs, the caresses and the disgusting sweet words. When his mom tried to kiss him goodbye at school he felt so embarrassed. But Sam let Dean kiss him anywhere, anytime and Ben never understood how could he enjoy that.

Like right at that moment that Dean was kissing Sam’s wet cheeks and he had his eyes closed, letting himself be, although still pouting. Dean said something and Sam looked at him on the eyes.

And then, Dean’s big hand cupped Sam’s pink cheek before leaning up to his face and kissing him on the mouth. Ben frowned, confused and a little uncomfortable. He had seen Dean kissing his mom’s mouth a few times, he always thought it was disgusting, but he never got a feeling like the one he was having watching the two brothers do it. Like there was something weird, something not okay with the gesture. He still kept looking, though, the curiosity still eating at him.

He watched as Sam kissed Dean back. He was doing it with such ease and practice, as if he had done it all his life, shifting his face, closing his eyes. They pressed closer, their mouths breaking apart for a few seconds and then coming back together again and again. The sounds of smacking lips filled the room and Ben felt weirded out but couldn’t stop staring.

Sam broke the kiss for a moment and Ben could see him moving. Even though he couldn’t see below their waists because of the wall, he understood perfectly when Sam climbed up Dean’s lap, sitting on it, straddling him. He had seen him do it a lot of times, he loved sitting there and he hated the few times Lisa had told him he could do it too and had tried it. He had seen Sam’s resentful eyes boring on him.

The chair creaked a little under their weight and Dean shifted, getting more comfortable on it, still holding Sam above his lap. Sam’s face was now at the same height as Dean’s and he draped his arms over Dean’s shoulders and around his neck. They kissed again on the mouth, only this time Sam opened it and put his tongue out. When Dean opened his mouth too and started sucking on Sam’s tongue, Ben felt a strange tingly feeling on his stomach and a weird mix of disgust and interest. That was gross, looked gross but it was also strangely hypnotizing. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of them, he had no idea what they were doing and he was so confused. Wasn’t Dean supposed to do these things with his mom? Wasn’t Sam his little brother? Was this okay?

Sam started making sounds, similar to those he did when he was eating something delicious or sucking on his favorite candy. He also started moving on top of Dean, slow and seemingly clumsy, but he started rocking on top of Dean, he could hear the chair creaking and he could see Sam’s body going forward and backwards, rubbing himself on Dean’s big body. He broke the kiss with a wet sound, his lips red and glossy and he opened his mouth to make one of those sounds again, now loud and clear. Ben felt weirder than before when he heard him.

Dean leaned back on his chair, his eyes glued to Sam’s face, and let his baby brother keep writhing and rocking on top of him. Although Ben couldn’t see, he knew Sam was moving his hips on top of Dean’s because of the way his body moved and the noises the chair was making. He had also caught Sam doing it a few times before, when they thought no one was seeing them. They always stopped the moment he walked into the room and he never understood why. Now that they thought they were alone, they weren’t stopping. Sam let go of Dean’s neck and brought his hands to his oversized t-shirt, caressing himself slowly under it, from his waist and going up to his chest. Dean’s eyes focused on Sam’s hands and when Sam strangely started to rub his chest with them, Dean growled. Ben had never heard Dean make a sound like that. They were both breathing as if they were very tired, as if they had been running a marathon for hours.

Sam lifted his shirt then and showed Dean his pink nipples that were hardened as if he was incredibly cold, but he was seating and obviously hot in the face. Dean panted and his hands came up Sam’s waist where Ben could now see them. They caressed him there while his green eyes were glued to Sam’s fingers, which had started rubbing his pink nipples. He pinched them and one of those loud moans came out of his mouth again. Dean groaned as if answering to the sound and his face went to press itself on Sam’s chest. He opened his mouth and put his tongue out to lick at one of Sam’s nipples. Sam whined, like those sounds puppies did but still very different… It made Ben felt weirdly warm on the stomach.

Dean started licking at Sam’s pink buds and Ben remembered that was something babies did to feed from their mothers, but he had seen that happen a few times and this looked completely different. Felt different too. Sam kept making those embarrassing sounds and moving on top of Dean and it was weird. Dean then wrapped his mouth around Sam’s left tit, taking the nip completely into his mouth, and sucked. Sam whined again at the same time Dean moaned as if tasting something delicious. Ben couldn’t help wondering what that was like, sucking Sam’s nipples.

They were so pink and pretty, contrasting with Sam’s pale skin. Did they taste good? Sweet perhaps? Judging by Dean’s sounds, they probably did. He kept sucking on the left one and his big hand was now toying with the right one just as Sam had been before. Sam bended himself against Dean, his hands coming to grab Dean’s head, trying to fist his short dark-blond hair between his fingers.

“Oh, baby…” Dean moaned. “You’re so good, sweetheart, so pretty…” Dean mumbled with his mouth still sucking Sam’s nips, his hands coming up Sam’s back under his big t-shirt and going back down, caressing slowly. Did Sam like to be called those girly things? Judging by the way he wailed, he seemed to.

“Dean…” Sam called in a high pitched voice Ben had never heard before. “Dean…” he moaned again, and kept rocking his body, his fingers grabbing Dean’s hair. He shook his head again in a childish disagreeing gesture. “Liar… you… you don’t want me anymore… wanna leave me alone…”

“No, baby, c’mon, I told you it’s not like that…” Dean immediately mumbled and let go of Sam’s chest to look at his face. He brushed Sam’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes with his hand. “It’ll never be like that and you know it, you’re the only one I want…” He whispered in the sweetest voice. Sam sniffled. “You’re perfect, baby, the prettiest thing I’ll ever see, Sammy, I’ll always want you…” He mumbled. “I just wanna… wan’ you to have the chance at a normal life… you deserve it, sweetheart, you deserve… a family, a healthy, normal-…”

“No.” Sam shook his head again. “No, I don’t wanna. Don’t want that. I want you.”

“Sammy-…” Dean started protesting but Sam kissed him on the mouth.

“I want nothing but you. I don’t need anything else. Only you, Dean.”

“Sam.” Dean mumbled before Sam kissed him again, open mouthed. Ben could perfectly see the way their tongues were rubbing and tangling against each other and again, he felt disgusted but strangely excited. There was an unfamiliar warmth on his belly and he started feeling weird between the legs, his pulse racing.

Then Sam’s hands went down to Dean’s lap. He was shifting, still seating on top of Dean, but Ben heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper going down. He then seemed to lift himself to also do something with the clothes he was wearing and then he relocated back on top of Dean’s lap.

This time, however, they were both looking down, Dean had stretched himself a little lower on the chair and Sam was strangely sitting down slowly on top of Dean. He started going down and his mouth opened, his brows furrowed and he whined, his eyes closing for a moment, but opening again to focus on whatever he was doing down there. At the same time, Dean groaned, his hands holding Sam and also watching down there, entranced on the way he slowly sat down on top of him.

When he was finally completely seated down on Dean’s lap, Sam shifted, as if he was adjusting himself, moaning a little, panting and holding Dean’s shoulders, while Dean closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair.

Sam kissed Dean on the mouth again, slowly, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth, sucking it. Dean opened his eyes to look at him and growl, kissing him back. Then Sam started rocking again on top of Dean, slowly going up and down, up and down, panting and moaning. Ben couldn’t see what was going on below but it was as if Sam was lifting himself and seating back on Dean repeatedly, little by little getting faster and harder, both of them also getting louder, the chair creaking too.

Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulders tightly and started rocking intensely, up and down, forwards and backwards, in circles, moving frantically like when cowboys rode a horse, but here it was Sam riding his big brother Dean and it was all _so friggin weird_ but Ben didn’t understand why all of this was making him feel tingly and hot between the legs and he didn’t want to stop looking. The creaking noises of the chair mixed with a slapping wet sound and their loud panting and moaning were filling the silence of the room, in the whole house and the strange secrecy of all was making Ben feel both guilty and excited.

Dean kept staring dazedly and adoringly at Sam moving on top of him, whining and moaning, moving rhythmically, while he kept holding him by the hips, probably, since Ben couldn’t see his hands. His mouth kept hanging open, panting and groaning as if it felt great to have Sam doing whatever he was doing on top of him.

“Shit, baby, that’s it, keep it up…” Dean panted, now starting to move against Sam as if he couldn’t control himself. His body was now also pushing up to meet Sam’s movements. “Keep going honey. So good, fuck…” Dean growled encouragingly and Sam whined, riding him harder and faster, desperate, animalistic. “That’s it, sweetheart, take what you need, come on, come while riding big brother’s dick, riding me so good, Sammy.”

Sam’s shaky moans were cut by a strangled whine and suddenly his body trembled, twisted and convulsed. His movements lost rhythm, his mouth hanged open in a silent “o”, his brows furrowed and his eyes unseeing, and there was a spurting sound at the same time something white and sticky splattered Dean’s face and torso. He kept mumbling sweet encouragements to Sam. Things like, “That’s it, so good, baby boy, so perfect”, and then his voice also cut off into a groan, a growl, he closed his eyes and his body also shook strongly and seemed to explode, just the way Sam’s had. Sam fell on top of Dean, exhausted, loose and panting. Dean was also panting hard and ragged.

When Sam finally raised his head to look at Dean’s face and grabbed behind his neck to kiss him slow, Ben finally noticed the weird uncomfortable state of his body and the disgusting wetness he was feeling between his legs. He looked at them again and Sam had broken the kiss to lay his head on Dean’s shoulder, his face looking towards the window. That was the moment their eyes met. When Sam’s eyes opened, a little surprised, Ben felt cold, as if he had been caught doing something bad. But then Sam smiled, a proud, wicked smile, and put his index finger on his lips in a silencing gesture. He closed his eyes, resting on Dean, sighing blissfully, ignoring him.

Ben chose that moment to quietly run away before Dean noticed him too. He went out of the house and stayed sitting on the porch until he felt the weird warmth and all those disgusting feelings were gone. When he finally decided to go back inside, Dean was already sitting at the couch, Sam next to him, and Dean greeted him with a smile. Ben looked at Sam and the little brother smirked at him. Ben couldn’t do more than run into the bathroom, saying he needed to pee urgently. He locked himself there and cleaned himself, the images of what had just happened swirling around in his head, a frustrating mix of disgust and interest eating him inside. Even though he was still a kid, he knew he wasn’t the same anymore and he knew he would never be able to forget all he had seen and heard, especially when Sam would smirk at him like that, reminding him of the weird secret they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope it was to your liking! If you enjoyed it, please let me know in a comment, it truly makes me happy to read them!


End file.
